The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for growing plants, and more particularly to an apparatus for growing plants in the inverted position. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus allowing for the plant to first be grown in the upright position, then being inverted once root stability has been established.
Inverted gardening is a method of growing plants in the upside down position by planting them in pots and hanging the pots in the inverted position. The inverted gardening method is used to assist plant growth and health by facilitating circulation and avoiding disease. The method involves planting a plant in an invertible pot and hanging the pot in the inverted position, allowing room for the plant to suspend above the ground.